<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>a cute boy makes the night shift pretty okay, actually by howdoibegin (tellmewhatyousee)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25921867">a cute boy makes the night shift pretty okay, actually</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tellmewhatyousee/pseuds/howdoibegin'>howdoibegin (tellmewhatyousee)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Writer's Month 2020 [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops &amp; Cafés, M/M, Writer's Month 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:54:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>425</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25921867</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tellmewhatyousee/pseuds/howdoibegin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco has a chat with his favorite barista before his shift at the hospital.</p><p>Writer's Month Prompt #15: coffee shop au.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Writer's Month 2020 [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894669</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>89</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Marco and Ace Fics, Writer's Month 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>a cute boy makes the night shift pretty okay, actually</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marco was a morning person. He liked to wake up bright and early, go about his day, and turn in at a reasonable time. His ideal sleeping hours were between 10 PM and 6 AM. </p><p>His current work schedule made this very difficult to accomplish.</p><p>The ER was a hectic place, and the scheduling process reflected that. He’d start early in the morning for maybe a month before his hours shifted, and suddenly he was going in after dinnertime.<em> Those</em> shifts often ended after he’d normally wake up in the morning. He‘d flip his entire sleep schedule to accommodate the change, but even then he’d have to rely on caffeine to keep him awake.</p><p>Though, there was oneparticular part of that schedule that made it all worthwhile: the barista who worked the later shifts at his favorite cafe.</p><p>Ace was friendly and charismatic, always with a smile on his face. He was also <em>adorable, </em>with big brown eyes and an arrangement of freckles across his nose. To top it all off, while Marco may not have been the best at picking up signals, he swore Ace had been flirting with him. He was young, maybe in his early twenties, so Marco didn’t have any plans to ask him out— especially not at his <em>work, </em>of all places— but that didn’t mean he couldn’t enjoy their interactions.</p><p>“Hey, Marco!” Ace greeted with his usual chipper attitude as Marco approached the counter. He was already grabbing a cup and a pen to mark down his order. He knew Marco’s usual by that point, so he didn’t even have to ask. “Getting ready to go save some lives?”</p><p>“If by ‘save some lives,’ you mean suturing wounds and removing foreign objects from patients’ bodies, then yes,” Marco replied in a lighthearted tone.</p><p>“Eh, same thing,” Ace said with a wave of his hand. “Say, if I ever end up at the hospital, could I, like, request you?”</p><p>Marco raised an eyebrow. “Are you planning on an ER visit in the near future?” he asked.</p><p>Ace shrugged. “Who knows? Not to brag or anything, but…” He flipped his hair and flashed a grin. “I get a <em>lot </em>of injuries.”</p><p>Marco chuckled. “I’m not sure if that’s something to be proud of, Ace,” he replied. “I’ll be sure to keep an eye out for you, though. Just… please don’t stick anything where it shouldn’t go. I deal with enough of that.”</p><p>Ace snickered as he turned to start working on Marco’s order. “No promises!” he called over his shoulder.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>